


Star-Crossed

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Captivity, Dark Scott, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Romeo and Juliet AU, Sneaking Out, Starcrossed Lovers, non-con kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Two packs, both alike in dignity,In fair Beacon Hills, where we lay our scene,From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,Where civil blood makes werewolves hands unclean.From forth the fatal loins of these two foesA pair of star-cross'd lovers do a lot of dirty things together;Whose misadventured piteous overthrowsDo with their death bury their packs' strife.The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;The which if you with patient ears attend,What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.Or something like that.





	1. My only love sprung from my only hate

Stiles stares at the words on the last page of his novel. He reads the final word; the final letter. He sighs. He shuts the book, and puts it back in the pile with the rest of the books he's finished in the last week. He hates endings. Sometimes he wishes that books could just go on forever.

Stiles glances at the setting sun from out the window, casting an orange glow in the reading room. A quiet knock on the door stirs him back to reality, as he turns his head, and sees Scott standing in the doorway. "Hey," he says kindly, "remember how I told you another pack was coming over."

"Yeah," he answers. The pack that has been threatening Scotts terrritory for weeks, and are only coming because Scotts out of options. But Scott has been careful to leave that part out.

"Just- uh- stay up here okay?" Scott says. Stiles frowns. Scott continues, "you don't know what they'll do, you know?" he tries to justify himself, "maybe it'll be better if you just stay out it this time?"

This time. _This time_.

Stiles always has to stay out of it. He's just the defenseless human, who can't take care of himself. 

"Okay?" Scott asks, more intently this time. Stile rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. I got it."

Scott smiles. "Okay," he says, "see you in a couple hours." He leaves and shuts the door behind him. Stiles looks back to the stack of books on the table. 17 books. He's read 17 books in one week. He has too much free time.

But who can have anything but free time when they never leave the house? Stiles doesn't do anything, because everything's too dangerous. It's only because as soon as the pack moved into a house together after graduation, Stiles got hurt in a fight. Badly. It was hunters, and Stiles was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was packing groceries into the jeep, and he heard the sound of a gun firing. He didn't even realize it had hit him in the back until he collapsed to the concrete.

It was a fluke, and Scott _knows_ that if Stiles went somewhere alone that wouldn't happen again. But he's too protective. So Stiles hasn't left the house in- oh god, has it really been a month? The last time he went anywhere was when Scott _made_ him go out to dinner with Malia.

Stiles stands, back hurting from being in the same position for too long. He stretches out and walks out of the reading room when his back makes a satisfying cracking sound. He walks down the hall towards his bedroom door.

Scott didn't just decide to make him stay home all the time, he also took every single weapon out of his bedroom. All the potions, the knives, the gun, even the mountain ash. Stiles thought that this was counter productive, that how is he supposed to protect himself if he has nothing to use.

 _You don't need to protect yourself, my bedrooms right across from yours_ Scott had answered.

Stiles knows Scott did that on purpose. And he always leaves his door open, just a creak. So anytime Stiles has to take a piss, or get a glass of water, Scott always asks where he's going. Like he's afraid Stiles will sneak out. But sneaking out in a house full of werewolves has proved to be a challenge. Especially when there's one in his bed-

As soon as Stiles opens the door he's confronted by the sight of Malia sitting on his bed. Stiles jumps a bit, and Malia smiles. "..uh- aren't you supposed to be meeting with the pack?" He asks.

"Yeah," Malia says, standing, "Scott told me to make sure you went into your room."

Stiles rolls his eyes. Malia walks over and kisses him on the cheek. Stiles turns his head away before she gets his lips, and she growls. She kisses his neck instead, roughly, unpleasantly, the way stiles _hates_ to be kissed. She then steps out of the room and shuts the door behind her. Stiles huffs out a shaky breath.

He wishes Malia would just leave him alone. She has no sense of boundaries or when someone doesn't like her. But how could she when Scott basically tells her that she can be with Stiles whenever she wants, sleep in his bed, kiss him, do whatever. Scott rather Stiles be in an unhappy relationship then date someone outside the pack.

Stiles hears the packs car pull up. He looks out one of the windows and watches Three guys and two girls step out of a black truck.

Stiles turns away from the window and sits down on his bed. He grabs his phone and puts headphones over his ears. He closes his eyes and presses play.

-

Stiles is used to making his steps quiet by now, he thinks as he walks down the stairs. He always has to sneak around the house. Not so easy in a house full of werewolves, but he's a fast learner.

The kitchen floor is slippery under his socked feet. He tiptoes over to the refrigerator, and takes a out a cold water bottle as he hears a muffled conversation going on in the dining room just behind a single door.

He slowly creeps to the closed door. When he reaches it, he presses his ear to the door. He can just make out Scotts voice say, "we don't want to make a war out of nothing. You guys don't have a chance to take our territory, you might as well just leave before anyone gets hurt."

Then an unknown female voice answers back darkly, "You're the ones who will get hurt."

Stiles eyebrows raise.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles jumps, and abruptly turns around. A guy is standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, smug look on his face. Stiles takes a step away as the guy says, "What are you doing hiding in here?"

Stiles straightens his back and huffs out s breath. "I'm not hiding," he defends himself.

The guy takes a step forward, arms falling to his side. "Seems like it," he says with a smirk, "are you the Stiles I keep hearing about?" Stiles nods his head. The guy continues, "they said you weren't home."

Stiles huffs again. Of course they did. Scott is the most overprotective, son of a-

"They didn't say how cute you were, though."

Stiles eyes widen. 

"W-what?"

The guys smirk grows wider. "Sorry. But, you're kind of adorable."

Stiles swallows and tilts his head. "Really?" He asks. He doesn't remember the last time he even talked to someone outside of the pack, let alone been called _cute_. He doesn't realize how desperate he sounds until the guy chuckles.

The guy saunters closer to him. "Really," he says, voice deep. Stiles licks his lips.

The guy has bright blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He's an inch or two shorter than Stiles, but makes up for it with brood shoulders and thick muscles that are stretching out his sweater, making the fabric cling to his body. He's hot. More than hot, he's beautiful.

Suddenly, the kitchen door is opening. Stiles jumps behind the door and puts a finger to his lips, whispering _Shh_... The guy shoots him a strange look before looking to whoever is standing in the doorway.

"Why are you taking so long?" It's Malia. Stiles holds his breath. 

The werewolf shrugs, coy smirk on his face. "Just taking a look around. You have a lovely home."

Malia huffs. "Hurry up," she mutters, exiting and letting the door shut behind her. Stiles silently sighs in relief. The guy turns back to him and tilts his head.

"Not hiding, huh?" He asks, with s small chuckle. He starts walking towards the door, saying, "I better get back in there."

"Wait," Stiles says quietly. The guy stops and turns back to him. "What's your name?" Stiles asks. 

"Theo." He answers, before exiting the kitchen. Stiles mouth falls open. Theo. The alpha. The alpha that wants to take the packs territory. The packs worst enemy. _His_ worst enemy. He sighs and rests his head against the door. Uh-oh.


	2. Sin from my Lips

Stiles turns the page in his book. The air around him is cold, from the open window. He grabs a blanket from behind him and wraps it around himself. "Hey," a voice from the doorway sounds through the empty room.

Stiles looks up. Scott is standing by the door, smile on his face. Stiles drops his book back in the stack with the other books he's finished. "So," Scott starts, walking further in. He's wearing a nice button down shirt, and Stiles suddenly remembers that they're having a party for Lydias birthday tonight. 

"So..?" Stiles says confusedly. 

"You know, were having a party later." He says. Stiles slowly nods his head. "For Lydia," he plays with his hands, "and I know you get social anxiety... and I don't think Lydia would mind if you didn't.."

"Yeah," Stiles snaps, "I got it, alright? I'll stay up here."

Scotts smile widens. "I'll make sure no one comes to bother you."

Stiles sighs, and grabs his book again. Scott tilts his head. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks, crossing his arm and leaning against the doorway.

No. no, he's definitely not okay, because all he can think about is _Theo_. Theo, and his stupid pretty face, and the fact that he has to be the alpha of a rival pack, of course the one person that has showed any interest in him. 

"I'm fine."

Scott nods, and then walks out of the room. Stiles sighs and closes his eyes. Hopefully he'll never have to see Theo ever again. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

-

Theo uses gel to style his hair in the mirror. As soon as it's done, he's glances at the reflection behind him of Tracey sitting on his bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Theo turns to her. "What?" He asks, grabbing a button up shirt from his dresser and slipping it over his tank top.

"I don't want to go back there." She says, dread in her voice. Theo rolls his eyes. "Why are we even doing this? If they see us, they'll just throw us out."

"They won't even notice, they're having a party," he answers, grabbing his keys and stuffing them in his jean pocket, "and were scoping them out."

Tracey says back, "You just want to see that human."

Theo smirks. "Maybe I want to do that too."

Tracey huffs out a breath. "Why are you doing this? Do you really think you can be with someone who's part of our rival pack?"

"You didn't see him. He doesn't like it there. They made him stay upstairs while we were there, he had to hide from one of the betas. I want him."

-

Stiles stares out the window, at all the cars parked in the street. The music from downstairs is blaring, leaking into his otherwise silent bedroom. He sighs, and turns away, sitting in his bed instead.

Every time they have a party, gathering, anyone over two people over, Scott suggests Stiles stats upstairs. Well, it's not a suggestion, it's a command. It's lonely up here.

A knock on the door makes Stiles' head snap up. "Scott?" He asks, because surely that's the only explanation. Or maybe it's Malia, here to lay in his bed and make him stroke her hair lovingly. Though, really it's the opposite of lovingly.

The door opens slowly, and Stiles is surprised (shocked, really) to see none other than Theo Raeken standing on the other side.

Stiles stands, blanket falling off his bed as he gets up. "Theo?" He asks, surprised. Theo smirks. He looks the same as the other night- better even. He's dressed nice, and his muscles are pushing against his shirt and- oh, god, why does he have to be so hot?

"What are you doing here?" He asks, suddenly realizing that Scott couldn't have invited him here, not to a party full of innocent people. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Theo says, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"What? Really?' He asks, stepping closer. Theo's smirk grows.

"Yeah," he says seductively, grabbing both of Stiles' hands. Stiles makes a noise of surprise, but doesn't try to take his hands away. "I couldn't get you out of my mind. You're beautiful."

Stiles stares into his bright blue eyes. "Beautiful?" He asks, "I'm not beautiful, dude, you're the one with the blue eyes and All the muscles and-"

Theo cuts him off by leaning in and kissing his lips. Stiles makes another surprised noise, and sinks into the gentle kiss. "Mmm.." Stiles moans, as Theo wraps his hands around his waist, and tugs him in closer. He breaks the kiss and stares at Stiles with a smirk.

"I- I, uh-" Stiles says, then licks his lips, and then blurts out, "Scott's gonna kill you if he finds out."

"Fuck him then." Theo says confedently back. Stiles leans back down and kisses him roughly. Theo wraps his arms tighter around his waist, and sticks his tongue in Stiles' mouth. Stiles doesn't remember the last time he kissed anyone, besides when Malia sneaks a kiss. So maybe he's a little eager.

Theo lowers him onto the bed behind them and climbs on top of him. Stiles puts his hands on Theos neck. 

"Oh my god, Stiles!" 

Stiles quickly pulls away, and his head shoots up to the door only to see Liam standing in the doorway, visibly angry. Stiles pushes Theo off him and quickly stands as he says, "Liam, don't tell-"

"Are you insane?!" Liam yells, "he's the alpha of a rival pack-" he turns to Theo and his eyes turn yellow in boiling rage, "what the hell are you doing here?!"

Theo doesn't look threatened, as he fixes his shirt, and tilts his head innocently. Stiles suppresses an eye roll as he pleads, "Liam, promise me you won't tell-"

"I'm getting Scott!"

With that he turns back into the hallway. Stiles huffs out a dreadful breath and turns back to Theo. "You need to leave!" He yells desperately, pushing at his chest towards the door. Theo quickly leans back in.

"When can I see you again?" 

Stiles huffs out another breath, and says, "never, never, just go before he comes up here and sees you!" 

"Okay," Theo says, walking towards the door, "but I-"

"Go!" Stiles shouts desperately.

Theos gaze remains for a moment longer before he nods and leaves the bedroom. Stiles sits on the bed and puts his head in his hands. He's made a terrible mistake. God, what will Scott even do when Liam tells him?

-

"What the hell were you thinking?' Scott yells, pacing the room as Stiles sits on the edge of his bed, holding his breath.

"I was just- having fun?"

Scotts eyes widen. "Having fun?!" He yells, "he's an alpha, Stiles, and he's evil! How could you do this to us, he wants yo take over the territory!"

"But I-"

"You had no right to do this-"

"I have the right to do whatever I want-"

"And to Malia?" Scott interupts, ignoring him, "she's your girlfriend for gods sake, and you're kissing some guy you just met?!"

"Malia isn't my girlfriend, and even though you tell her she is, she's not, Scott," Stiles argues.

Scott huffs out a frustrated breath. "You completely violated my trust," he walks towards the door, "so you can stay in here for the rest of the night, and stay out of trouble."

Stiles stands as Scott slams the door shut behind him. He runs to the door, and tries the knob, but it's locked. "Scott!" He yells, banging on the door. A single loud bang from the other side of the door makes Stiles jump back. "Scott, you can't-"

"You're never seeing that alpha again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Scott is extremely OOC. Sorry. I don't know a way to make him not a huge asshole


	3. By any other name would smell as sweet

Its nearly twelve am when Theo comes back to the McCall house. He parks his truck three blocks away, then walks all the way to the front yard when he sees the reason he'd ever come back Scotts house. Stiles.

He's standing on the balcony, leaning against the railing, head in his hands. He's frowning. Those beautiful eyes should never be sad, Theo decides. He hides behind the shrubs, as he watches Stiles. He's never seen such a gorgeous human before. A Perfect human.

Stiles' eyes catches his, and they widen. "Theo?" He asks in a surprised whisper. He speaks. Theo steps foward. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't wait to see you," he says with a coy smirk. Stiles glances behind him, then closes the balcony doors shut. 

"Scotts gonna-"

"Scott won't do anything," Theo says, stepping closer to the house, "he can't keep me away from you." Stiles' cheeks turn pink. Theo starts climbing up the side of the house, as he expresses, "I've never met anyone like you before. I want to be with you-"

"We can't- he won't let me, I don't-"

Theo reaches the top of the balcony, and his eyes meet Stiles' beautiful Amber ones. "Being a pack doesn't make us different, Stiles," he sits on the railing, one leg dangling out, "it's just a title. We can't let it keep us apart."

Stiles takes his hands in his. Theo leans in for a kiss. What sweet lips. What a beautiful taste. Stiles pulls away.

"You barely know me-"

"I know enough," Theo says, taking his chin in his hand, "you're beautiful, and you're a good kisser-"

"I could be an asshole, how do you-"

"Then let me get to know you," Theo whispers, leaning in closer so their foreheads are touching. Stiles is about to kiss him again when there's a knock on the door. Stiles' head shoots up.

"Stiles?" Scotts voice says on the other side.

"You need to get out of here-"

"Let me see you again," Theo insists.

Stiles glances at the door then back at Theo. "I'm not a risk-taking person, Theo-"

"Stiles!" Scotts voice shouts.

Stiles looks at the door again, panicked. "One second!" He calls back. He looks back to Theo. "Leave, now-"

"When can I see you again?" He asks, not releasing Stiles' hands. 

"Tomorrow, meet me at the park downtown, okay?" Stiles says. Theo smiles. He leans in again and kisses his cheek. He jumps down from the balcony and lands gracefully on the grass. When he looks back up, Stiles is waving a slight goodbye, then he enters his room and closes the balcony doors.

-

Stiles rushes from the balcony to his bed. He quickly puts on his head phones, and mutters, "c'min."

The door opens a moment later. Scott walks in with a suspicious look on his face. "Did I hear you talking to someone?"

Stiles coughs, and puts his headphones down. "I was on the phone with my dad. What do you want?" He says casually. 

"Oh, okay," Scott says, then he leans against the doorway with a regretful look on his face, "I'm sorry I locked you in here. I feel really bad. I just can't believe that you kissed _Theo_."

Stiles shrugs. "It's fine, Scott," he lies, "It was a mistake. I learned my lesson."

Scott tilts his head. "Oh. Okay. Good, then. 'Night."

Scott leaves the room and closes the door again. Stiles waits to hear him walk into his own bedroom before he quickly stands from the bed, and runs back onto the balcony. He looks at the street, and sees Theo walking. He stops and waves. Stiles waves back. He can't help the smile that forms on his face. 

He'll just have to figure out a way to get to the park tomorrow.


	4. Those who rush stumble and fall

The morning sun flows in through the hallway windows, cascading onto the slick wood floors, as Stiles rushes down the stairs. He nearly slips and falls when he reaches the end, but he keeps moving towards the kitchen. As usual at this time, Lydia is sitting at the counter, cup of coffee next to her, and on her laptop.

"I need your help," Stiles babbles. Lydia looks up and tilts her head. Stiles glances behind him at the stairs, but he knows that Scott wouldn't be awake yet, Work at deatons starts in two hours, and he's always been a late sleeper, Malia doesn't wake up until noon, Liam is already at school. This is quite literally his only window. 

"With what?" She asks, shutting her laptop and resting her head in her hands.

Stiles sighs. "Promise me you won't get mad and that you won't tell Scott about this, okay?"

Lydia narrows her eyes. But then she nods. "Okay," Stiles says, walking up to the other side of the counter, "I need you to take me to the park."

"Why?" She asks.

Stiles lets out a shaky breath. "Okay, so me and Theo kind of kissed last night, then he came back and I told him to meet me at the park, but if I just walk there then Scott will think something, and then he'll never let me out of the house again, and you're the only person in this house who isn't literally insane."

Lydia's eyes widen. Stiles lets in a breath he didn't know he needed. "So...?" He asks, leg shaking up and down nervously.

"You're right, I am the only one who's sane," she says pursing her lips, "what the hell are you thinking? If Scott finds out, he'll lock you in your room for the rest of your life."

"Yes I'm aware-"

"And _Malia_ ," she says, "she's violent on a normal day, can you even imagine if she found out?"

"I'm honestly trying not to imagine that, and yes, I know this is insane, but I- he's- I want to be with him! What's wrong with that?"

Lydia sighs, and rubs her temples. "You're an idiot." She mutters. Stiles sighs in defeat when Lydia adds, "if you want to do this, you need to find a way to make it so Scott can't break it up."

Stiles smiles. "Do you happen to know a way?" He asks, hopeful. Lydia sighs and nods.

-

Theo watches a bird fall from a tree and grab a peice of bread somebody dropped and left on the grass of the park. The bird takes the food, and flies back into the leaves, out of sight. He hears a sigh from next to him. He looks over at Tracey, who's leaning her head against the bench. 

"Bored?" Theo asks, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black coat.

"Yes," she mutters in response. Corey nods in agreement from next to her. Theo looks back to the park. They've been sitting down for almost an hour, waiting for Stiles. Theo figured he should bring Tracey and Corey, just in case Scott somehow found out about their meeting.

Theo watches with happy eyes when Lydias little blue car pulls into a spot in the almost empty lot. Stiles exits the passenger side, and Lydia follows soon after. Theo smiles, and stands.

In a minute, Theo has an armful of Stilss. Theo leans in and kisses the boy, ignoring the way Lydia and Tracey are glaring at each other behind them. Stiles pulls away and says, "Lydia knows a way that we can be together."

Theo looks at Lydia. Lydia sighs, seemingly not happy about this, but she still responds, "Dr. Deaton can bond both of you. Scott can't break up both of you if you have a blood bond."

"When can we do it," Theo asks, looking back at Stiles, mind already made up.

"Right now," Stiles says, "I mean- if you want to."

Theo smirks. "The longer we're not bonded, the more chance Scott can find out. You can move into my place tonight."

Stiles' eyes widen. "Yeah. Okay." Theo leans in for another kiss.

-

Deatons office is cold, not yet open, as Stiles and Theo stand at the metal table, across from each other. Stiles' body is shaking with nerves. Is this crazy? Is he making a huge mistake? He doesn't even know Theo, he met him two days ago. 

"You're nervous," Theo says, elbows against the table, leaning in.

"We're gonna be together. We met 48 hours ago. Of course I'm nervous."

Theo grabs his hand from across the table. "Scott won't let you out of house without an escort. He locked in your bedroom. He won't let you get a real job. You want this."

Stiles swallows and nods. "Yeah," he says squeezing Theos hand, "I know I do. I want you."

Deaton enters the room, holding a small jar of blue powder. He glances suspiciously at Theo, then back at Stiles, and asks, "Are you positive that this is what you want? Because once it's over, there's no reversing it."

Stiles looks at Theo. Theo smiles lovingly at him. "Yes," he says, looking back at Theo, "I'm sure."


	5. Thou art a villain

Theo kisses Stiles once more before Stiles pulls away. "I have to go," he says, "Scott will be here in an hour, I'll see you tonight." Theo smiles, and plants a single kiss on his cheek. Stiles' lips curve at the corners, and he pulls away, walking towards the back of the animal clinic where Lydia is waiting for him.

Theo turns away with a smug smirk on his face. Bonded. With Stiles. He knows that it's soon, but he's always believed in love at first sight. 

Theo walks out of the vet room and into the waiting room, what's Corey and Tracey are sitting in the small wooden seats. "Did of work?" Corey asks, standing. Theo nods. 

"So he's moving in to your apartment?" Tracey asks.

"Tonight," Theo answers, "He's sneaking out tonight."

"And this is really gonna work?" Corey asks, leaning against the wall. "I mean- Scott won't come looking for him? He won't start a war over this?"

Theo shrugs. "He can come after him all he wants, I won't let him have him. He's mine now."

Corey nods. Tracey stands and says, "okay. Lets go, then, this place gives me the creeps."

Theo nods, fishing in his pocket for his car keys. Once he finds them, he walks over to the door, and pushes it open, hearing the little bell ring as he walks outside, into the cool fall morning. He's surprised when he sees Liam standing by his truck.

Theo narrows his eyes confusedly. Liam shoots him a glare, as he viciously asks, "What are you doing here?" Contempt clear in his voice.

Theo crosses his arms over his chest. "Why do you care?" He asks, voice easy and casual. They don't know about Stiles. He can tell. They'd have attacked him by now if they knew.

Liam walks up closer. Corey steps up as well. Theo swings an arm out and lightly pushes him backwards. "We're leaving, relax," He says, walking past them both. Liam grabs his arm and turns him around so he's looking at him.

Corey growls, eyes glowing yellow. "It's fine," Theo assures him, then looks to Liam, "listen, Liam, I don't want to fight you-"

"You started this when you kissed Stiles," Liam growls, stepping up and pushing him. Theo barely stumbles, before Corey is running up to the werewolf, fangs bared, and claws out. 

"Stop," Theo says simply. Corey stops in his tracks. Liam growls at him anyways. His claws peak out of his finger tips. "Why do you care what Stiles does?" He asks, tone unconciously angry.

"It's not about that," Liam says, "it's about doing what Scott says. And you're all evil." 

Corey growls loudly. Liam steps up to Corey and pushes him to the ground. "Hey-" Theo is saying, before Corey jumps up and growls at him. Corey pounces on him before Theo can even take a step foward. And suddenly Liam's claws are digging into Corey's thoat, and blood is covering the concrete beneath them. 

Corey falls to the floor with a thud. Tracey runs over to him first, and puts two fingers to his neck. "... you killed him," she says in a growl, looking up to Liam. 

Theos head snaps to Liam. Liam is standing with his mouth wide open. His claws are still covered in blood, and his eyes fade from golden back to blue. He takes a shaky step back, just as Theos eyes glow red, and he grabs him by the neck. He backs him up until Liam's back hits the wall.

"Stop, Theo-" Tracey protests from behind him.

Theo doesn't listen before he has both his hands on Liam's head, and he snaps his neck. The crack echoes through the parking lot. Liam's lifeless corpse falls to the floor. 

"Lets go," Tracey says, taking Theos keys and walking to the other side of the door, "Before Scott gets here."

Theo turns and looks at Corey's limp body, laying bloody in front of the door. He opens up the passenger seat and steps inside the truck.

-

Stiles stuffs a shirt into his backpack, as the afternoon sun fills the room through the balcony windows. He can't believe that he's bonded with Theo. It should feel totally wrong to be the equivalent of werewolf married to some random guy, but it's feels so _right_. The thought of never having to ask permission to leave the house makes Stiles unreasonably excited to be with Theo forever.

A knock on the door rouses Stiles from his thoughts of freedom. He quickly hides his bag behind his dresser, sitting on his bed as he calls, "come in!"

Scott opens the door a moment later and steps in. He looks uneasy. "What?" Stiles asks, sitting up, "why do you have that look on your face."

"... Liam is dead."

Stiles' eyes widen. Liam? Dead? That- he's barely eighteen for gods sake, "how did- what the hell happened?" He asks in a worried voice.

Scotts eyes narrow in anger. "Theo killed him this morning at the clinic."

Stiles' mouth falls open. "W-what?"

Scott nods, pacing the room around where Stiles is sitting. Stiles looks down to the carpet. That can't be true. It isn't true. Stiles knows it isn't true, because he was with Theo this morning. He didn't kill him. 

"And he killed Corey too," Scott says, stopping in front of the bed, "they were both dead. I can't believe that-"

"That's not true."

Scott eyes widen as he stares at Stiles. Stiles swallows. Liam, maybe, but Corey? Corey's in his pack, there's no way that Theo would kill him. "Why are you defending him?!" Scott shouts, "he murdered Liam-"

"And I don't believe he did that!" Stiles shouts back. Scott shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter," Scott mutters, "he's dead, and now a psycho is running around with a death wish on the pack. I have an idea, though."

Stiles tilts his head. "What?"

Scott swallows, before he answers, "you and Malia should be bonded."

Stiles' eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, they widen so much in surprise. "What?!" He asks, standing abruptly.

"Lydia told me about it, it'll make you two have a connection," Scott explains, "so that way of Theo wants anything to do with you, Malia can keep you safe-"

"Scott I can't be bonded."

"Why?"

Stiles swallows, and takes a deep breath. "Because I'm already connected to Theo."

Scotts eyes widen in surprise. "What?!"

"I did of this morning, you wouldn't let me see him, so I had to-"

Scott interrupts him by grabbing him by the arm, and slamming him against the wall behind him. "Scott-"

"I told you to never see him again!" He yells. Stiles looks away, as he continues, "you completely disobeyed me-"

"Scott, I can't do _everything_ you say all the time-"

"No one in _my_ pack will ever be with someone like that!" Scott interrupts him.

"Then maybe I don't want to be in your pack," Stiles says, pushing Scott away from him. "I'm leaving _tonight_ ," he says, "and there's nothing that you can do to stop me, okay?!"

Scott swallows. He storms out of the room, then slams his bedroom door shut. Stiles hears the lock. He rushes over and bangs on the door. "Scott!" He tells, "you can't keep me in here!"

"Yes I can until you stop being crazy!" Scott yells back. Stiles hears his steps as he walks away. Stiles takes in a deep breath, and steps backwards. He takes a seat on the ground and rests his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corey's a werewolf in this, obviously. Also RIP. I didn't tag major character death because he wasn't a major character, let me know if I should add that anyways. :)


	6. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Stiles desperately stuffs all his clothes into his bag, taking deep breaths, holding back tears. He can't stay geee anymore. He can't live with Scott staring over his shoulder every second, he just _can't_.

The door opens with a slow creak, and it makes Stiles jump. He sniffs, as he looks up and sees Lydia standing in the door way, eyes full of sorrow. 

"Hey," she says gently, sitting on the ground next to Stiles.

"He's insane," Stiles says, trying to keep his voice down, "he wants me to bond with Malia. _Malia_. What the hell is wrong with him-"

"Theo killed Liam," she says, voice soft, as if Stiles didn't already know this information, "and his own beta."

"That's not true," Stiles argues, shaking his head. He knows it can't be true. Theo wouldn't- he couldn't have. Stiles knows that it's not true. And even if it was.. well, he's with Theo now. He's bonded with him. And he might have had a reason. There must be an explanation.

"It _is_ ," Lydia argues back. Stiles shakes his head, as he continues to stuff clothes into his bag. Lydia narrows her eyes and asks, "what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, remember?" He murmurs, standing and grabbing his hairbrush and throwing it in his bag.

"Theo was supposed to come and get you an hour ago, Stiles," Lydia says, standing up and leaning against the dresser.

Stiles swallows. He knows. He knows.. "I'll just go to his apartment," he says quietly, stuffing a single pair of shoes into the bag as well as socks.

"He's not there." Lydia states. Stiles turns to her with confusion in his face, until Lydia explains, "Scott and Malia went looking for him. He's not in his apartment and all his stuff is gone."

Stiles blinks. He quickly turns away, and places his bag down. ".. he'll come for me.." he whispers.

"I'm sorry, Stiles," Lydia says softly, sympathy in her voice, "but he's gone. And maybe it's for the best. You don't want to be with someone like that."

"But-"

"I know it seems like it now, because you're mad at Scott, but you know that you don't want to be with Theo. In a month or two you'll be glad this didn't work out. And Malia- she's not so bad."

Stiles looks to her. "Not so bad..." he repeats, looking back to the floor.

"Get some sleep," Lydia says, waking towards the door, "in the morning we'll talk some more. Just try to forget about him."

The door closes with a loud sound. Stiles' feels like he's being closed in on.

He takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. A panic attack is not something he needs right now. He paces the room. Did Theo really leave? After the bond and everything? Because that was Stiles' way out, and he _wanted_ Theo more than he's ever wanted anything before.

He takes a deep breath. He can't stay. He can't. He grabs his bag, and walks towards the balcony doors. He throws his bad down onto the grass, and starts to climb down the side of the house.

-

Deatons office is dark, the only light coming from the main office. Stiles slowly walks into the little office. Deaton, sitting at the desk, looks up, concern on his face. "Stiles," he says, putting his paper down, "what brings you here so late?"

Stiles sniffs, hands stuffed in his pockets. "I need your help with something."

Deaton slowly nods. Stiles swallows and says, "I need the pack to think I'm dead."

Deaton tilts his head. "Why? What about Theo?"

"Theos gone, I think," Stiles says, "and Scott won't let me leave, so if he thinks I'm dead, I can get out of town. Please. I don't know what else to do."

Deaton nods, seemingly taking in the information, looking away. He looks back to Stiles as he says, "I think I might have something."

He stands, and gestures for Stiles to follow him into the main room. He walks over to a metal shelf, and searches for a moment before he pulls out a small vile of blue liquid.

"This will make you appear dead. Even to a werewolf," he hands the vile to Stiles, "for at least 24 hours, you're breathing will be very slow, and you won't be able to wake up."

Stiles looks at the liquid. "Okay," he says.

"I'll make sure they know you're here," Deaton continues, "then when you wake up I'll have a car ready. You have a very small timeframe, but it will work if you wake up on time."

Stiles swallows again. "Okay."

Deaton nods. "I'll be right back. Drink that now." He walks over to his office. Stiles swallows, finally alone, with this bottle.

Is this really happening? It is. Stiles wishes it didn't have to be this way, but he doesn't want to be with Malia, and he doesn't want to be trapped by Scott. He doesn't know what has snapped in his friend, but he doesn't like it. And he can't live life in a cage.

But at the same time, he'll miss him. Him and Lydia. Maybe Malia a bit. And knowing that he'll never be able to see them again is a devastating thought. He _hates_ endings. But every story has to end, right.

Stiles undoes the cap on the vile. He brings the glass to his lips. After a moment of waiting, he downs the liquid. And then a moment later, he feels weak. 

He sits on the metal table, where hours before he was bonded. 

As his eyes start to close, the only thoughts floating through his mind is Theo. Where is he? Is he okay? 

The world goes black before he can think anymore.


End file.
